Monster Girl Quest: NG+ (SpasMaran)
Monster Girl Quest New Game+ (NG+) is a special patch created by SpasMaran. Unlike the original version, Luka starts with all his levels, health, skills and elemental techniques, and battle items obtained by the end of Chapter 2. As a result, this prompts changes to dialogue and boss battles. Currently, NG+ is up to Chapter 1. Differences *Because Luka lacks the Four Spirits in his possession, the skill names are replaced with the respective effect name. This changes back when Luka “re-acquires” a Spirit. *When loading Quadruple Giga, Luka does not command the spirits to his blade, but the elements instead. This changes back when Luka “re-acquires” a Spirit. *Luka wears large glasses (Similar to those worn by Kamina) for his elemental skill CGs. *The player has the option to fight “Normal” or “New Game+” versions of Nanabi, Kraken, Frederika, Sphinx, and Lily. **Evaluation dialogue changes for most altered bosses. *In the beginning, Ilias “welcomes” Luka to New Game+, where he restarts his entire journey but with all his skills. Luka assumes that it’s a trick, she breaks the fourth wall by saying that he'd have to wait another year for Chapter 3, excluding translation patches. She then “Data Wipes” Luka, holy energy assaulting his consciousness as his life flashes before his eyes, resulting his entire journey erased. *There is no prompt to battle or flee the Slime Girl, nor will Ilias teach him how to fight. *When Slime Girl receives the preemptive strike, Luka responds that her slimy texture feels “cold and gross”, even though she’s trying so hard. *Luka can attack Slime Girl while bound. *Luka does not gain experience from monsters up until Nanabi. *Slime Girl, Slug Girl, Mandragora, Harpy and Harpy Twins become sealed. *Quadruple Giga can be used in most of the earlier battles. **With Slime Girl, she appears perplexed, then confused, then quivers in fear, then tries to flee while begging for mercy, only to turn into a vapor cloud. **With Slug Girl, she becomes scared, then begs for mercy while backing away slowly, then turns around while continuing to plead, then tries to run although slugs are not known for their agility. The Slug Girl is then lost within the crater. **Tiny Lamia, Vampire Girl, and Dragon Pup quiver in fear while bursting into tears and subsequently fleeing before the attack finishes. The attack destroys most of the cave, and the other three bandits show up and beg for mercy, promising not to steal again. When used against Tiny Lamia and Vampire Girl, it skips subsequent fights and skips directly to the final scene. ***Dragon Pup promises never do bad things ever again. When fire is loaded into the sequence, she ironically states to have never liked fire, then flees. **Kitsune recognizes the elements and the attack until fire is added into the sequence. She then shouts for Tamamo, however the walls echo and mock her inevitable suffering as she explodes in a cloud of fluff while the insides of the cave are torn asunder. **Mimic does not attack offensively and when used, her wooden planks are reduced to splinters. **Iron Maiden does not attack offensively and when used, she is split in half. *The first battle with Alice is scripted like the second battle. *Defeating Alice in the first battle prompts Ilias to come down, disappointed, as the game is not canon. She snaps the sealed Alice’s neck, then Data Wipes Luka, resulting a Game Over. *When Alice teaches Luka how to use Demon Decapitation, there is a prompt giving him the option to replace one of his four swordsman skills. **If the player selects “Yes”, Luka outright states that it’s a terrible idea. **This is a reference to Pokémon. *When Alice teaches Luka Skill Points, he does not call them Super Points and outright states he has ten instead of two; she calls him a moron for that. When she tells him he only has one skill, he uses Serene Demon Sword. Avoiding the attack, she then demands who taught it to him, leaving her in disbelief as Luka states pilgrims had done so. *In Luka’s dreams with Ilias, there is a different background music and she is wearing bizarre glasses (and later, holds a cigar and then dyes her hair pink) and states to be on “vacation” from her disciple’s prayers. As the dreams continue, Luka slowly regains his memories, although he never states them outside of the dreams. She then continuously chides him for his actions. *Luka is rather disappointed with Mandragora’s sexual skill even though she tries so hard. *There are many changes to Granberia’s first battle. **The Space Jam theme is tied along with the original Four Heavenly Knight theme. **The battle is scripted much like the fourth original battle. **Normal attacking, Wait, Guard, Surrender, Request are scripted normally. The first three changes after Luka uses a skill. **When Luka uses a skill, Granberia is left in shock and demands who taught him that skill while lowering her guard. Luka can attack or tell her the truth. Either way, she becomes pissed. **Lowering her health to the one-third mark, she enters bloodlust which doubles her attack power. She then prepares Vaporizing Rebellion Sword, which Luka needs to counter with his own or he will be defeated. **Lowering her health to the three-fourths mark prompts her to use two Mirror Images, which results Luka to attack the copies for two turns. Even Vaporizing Rebellion Sword will not defeat them all. **Lowering her health near the brink will prompt her to use Vaporizing Rebellion Sword yet again, which requires Luka to parry with his own. **If Luka selects Evaluation upon defeat, he has the option of skipping the battle. **Defeating her, Granberia admits defeat, which in turn will strengthen her resolve. She once again questions Luka how he learned his techniques, and seemingly suspects that he had memory loss. Alice shortly butts in and chides Granberia for her actions, the latter refusing to stand down and wants her question answered so she can be at peace. Before Luka can come up with a response, the villagers pelt Granberia with rocks which forces her to flee. *In the Sutherland Inn, Alice wonders how Luka has obtained the power only an elite leveled monster could have; the only thing she senses is his Keepsake Ring. Despite the crazy story, she believes him. *When Amira shows up to inform Luka of the Four Bandits, Luka believes to be strong enough to fight the vampire and the dragon. *When Alice introduces Luka to her Angel Halo, he pulls out his own. Shortly after comparing the two, Luka’s Angel Halo vanishes. *When Dragon Pup receives the preemptive strike, Luka monologues that he’s been burnt worse from cooking. *In the normal version of Nanabi’s battle, she immediately uses Hypnotic Eyes after Luka deals high damage. *The New Game+ version of Nanabi’s battle has greatly increased her health and damage. Luka needs both Wild Lands and Guard along with over 1,200 HP to endure her Seven Moons. Additionally, she uses Seven Moons after three turns in the battle and again when he health is lowered by half. The script to her defeat then plays normally. **If Luka defeats the New Game+ version of Nanabi, he gains two levels, 100 more HP, and 1 SP. *Tamamo in her first battle is played differently. **The battle is scripted normally until Luka uses Wild Lands, in which she uses her offensive attacks. Oddly enough, they can do damage to Luka unlike in the original version of their second battle. **After avoiding two of her physical attacks, she retorts to pleasure attacks, however she does not strip. **Lowering her health halfway, she heals. She then surrenders, having underestimated Luka and not fighting seriously. Luka also earns some experience. *When Luka is asked to decide whether Alice is his enemy, a battle between the two plays. After her loss, she calls him an idiot for using the Angel Halo instead of his Iron Sword, and Ilias descends wearing bizarre glasses. She then stomps on the sealed Alice and starts bitchslapping Luka, reminding him of the end of Chapter 2. She warns him not to “torture” her with non-canonic endings again or she’ll gang rape him, then Data Wipes, resulting a Game Over. *There are a few slight changes to Alma Elma’s first battle. **Luka humorously monologues “yes” to Alma Elma’s anal rape suggestion. **After lowering her health halfway, she uses her wind to dodge, stating to be tired of Luka’s barrages of attacks. Having used her magic, she has forfeited the fight and leaves. Luka also earns some experience. **Luka is a bit disappointed with the outcome of the Four Heavenly Knights, having bested each one so easily. Luka questions Alice why Alma Elma would handicap herself; Alice responds that the succubus queen is unpredictable and was just toying with him, although Luka feels it as more of an excuse. **Back at the Monster Lord’s Castle, Granberia warned Tamamo of Luka, and Alma Elma’s return simply proves how dangerous he is. Granberia suggests to deal with him before he becomes a major problem, although Tamamo states Alice can handle it for what other reason would she have traveled with him, and Alma Elma states he is unable to defeat them all. Granberia is still in disbelief, for a young human boy to wield such power is unnatural and unfit. She then leaves, wanting a rematch. Alma Elma has a feeling that Granberia will return tomorrow, tail between her legs. She also wonders Granberia’s defeat (and Alma’s own) seems to be chipping away the reputation of the Four Heavenly Knights. *A mysterious cloaked man appears in Port Natalia, talking about the school’s destruction. He then mysterious vanishes as Alice lifts his coat for tomatoes. *The second part of the Lamia battle does not occur. *There are some changes to Granberia’s second battle. **The background music plays a remixed version of the Four Heavenly Knight theme. **The battle is scripted like the fourth original battle. **She has a new skill: Blink Dagger. She vanishes and strikes Luka from behind, dealing 1,100 damage (550 with Wild Lands). **She has a new skill: Burning Exhale. She spits out a gust of fire, dealing 500 damage (250 with Wild Lands). **Lowering her health by a third, she temporarily summons lightning on her sword. Luka is dumbfounded as lightning is not an element in this game, although fire and lightning appear to mesh well with each other. With this, all her attacks can cause paralysis for one turn. **Lowering her health to a tenth, she calls out for Vaporizing Rebellion Sword. **Submitting to defeat, she collapses and faints. Luka pities Granberia, which Alice states that her defeat will certainly damage her pride. She also says that Granberia will continue to train even harder, as dragons are nearly impossible to drive off once impressed. *Alice wants to gain a hold of the book Four Animists and their Sources to contact the Four Spirits as they may be able to identify Luka’s power and affinity to elemental magic, as well as possibly strengthening Luka’s abilities. *After Luka defeats Page 257, the guards try to bring the unconscious Granberia into a cell containing a “psychopath”. The captain then goes to check on Luka (or more specifically, Alice, whom he finds suspicious). *The New Game+ version of Page 65537 deals extremely high damage, and her health is higher than normal (although not necessarily comparable to Nanabi’s). However, she is extremely vulnerable to the Purgatory Flame and Vaporizing Rebellion Sword due to her weakness of fire. She also does not use her status ailment abilities. *After Page 65537 resists the sealing of the Angel Halo, Luka prepares Vaporizing Rebellion Sword, only to be beaten by the flame caused by Alice. Luka also gains a level and 50 HP. *As Luka and Alice escape the burning library, the guards continuously drag Granberia to the cell containing a psychopathic creature; a cannibal who was killed and ressurected by a necromancer just as his tastes turned to monster flesh. Instead of putting Granberia into that cell, the two carry her elsewhere. *Luka does not thank Alice for retrieving the Four Animists and their Sources as she wanted the book, not Luka. *When Amira shows up in San Ilia, guards soon appear and give chase. *Within San Ilia, the two guards are trying to stuff Granberia in a trash can. She soon pops out and the guards flee; Alice then transports her somewhere. *Luka can damage Anglerfish Girl without having to swim behind her. *The New Game+ version of Kraken deals high damage, and her health is modified to be similar of that as if played in the original fight. The script still plays normally. *Luka has the option to accept or refuse Meia’s blowjob. *The New Game+ version of Frederika has absurdly high health and normal damage. The script plays normally. *There are some changes to Chrome’s battle. **She has higher health than normal and extremely high damage. **There are sound effects for some of her skills. **She does not use any of her original skills except for Thirsting Arms, Restraint of the Dead and I'll Give You An Injection! SpasMaran stated he intended to draw out her sadistic nature. **She does not allow a Request, stating that it is her decision on how Luka will die. **She has a new skill: Ravenous Corpse. A zombie torso rips at Luka’s flesh, then dies. **She has a new skill: Involuntary Organ Donor. After lowering her health by half, she restrains him, then sadistically attacks Luka with her hacksaw three times. **She has a new skill: Corpse Explosion. Lowering her health by three quarters, she summons two zombies, then causes them to explode on the next turn. If Luka does not Guard, he will be screwed over. **She has a new skill: Lifesteal Pulse. Lowering her health to a tenth, she steals some of Luka’s health to recover 10,000 HP, and will continuously use it whenever her health gets low. *After completing the Haunted Manor, Promestein shows up, genuinely annoyed how Luka beat her to Chrome twice. She comments on how the story is progressing normally, up to the petrified Alice, then leaves. *During camp before the Forest of Spirits, Alice still wonders about Luka’s potential. *When Luka encounters Sylph, he poorly explains to her that he needs to learn something about his past. After revealing his original journey, Sylph’s wind grows dark, and she’s being inhibited. She also warns him that he has powerful enemies and traveling with him may be dangerous, thus she tests him in order to maintain her power. *Attacking Sylph with her barrier up does not yield Skill Points. *“Re-acquiring” Sylph causes Devastating Gale to award 2 SP instead of 1. *Alice fights the Chimera Dryad instead of Luka. **Alice’s attacks prove extremely ineffective until she uses Frost Ozma, which freezes up its body. Stacking four times, the creature is entombed in ice, unable to move. Afterwards, Monster Lord’s Cruelty can be used to finish it off. ***If Alice uses Omega Blaze while the Chimera Dryad is frozen, it will break free; Alice comments on that Luka’s stupidity must be affecting her. **The Chimera Dryad attacks with a Vine Whip, using a heavy swing from its vines, and an Intoxicating Cloud, which causes Alice to choke. She also does absurdly high damage, although this compensates due to Alice’s high health. *There is a Knight within the San Ilia Castle, who came from the Ilias Shrine to defend the castle from monstrous threats. A Fairy tries to get its autograph, only to be burnt; the knight is simply oblivious to the fairy. *Sphinx asks the following for the New Game+ version: **“What… Is your name?”: Prompting “Luka”, “Ruka” (Japanese Romanization), or “ルカ” (Japanese Katakana). ***Ruka is an English, slight accent of Luka, and is therefore correct. ***ルカ is incorrect; Sphinx breaks the fourth wall stating that this is the English version of the game, not Japanese. **“What… Is your quest?”: Prompting “Coexistence between man and monster”, “To defeat the Monster Lord” or “To rescue the princess”. ***To defeat the Monster Lord was Luka’s former goal and is therefore incorrect. ***Sphinx laughs with the “To rescue the princess” response as Sara is the Sabasa Princess, although she quickly disregards it. **“What… is your favorite color?”. There is no prompt, and Luka answers incorrectly, forcing him to battle Sphinx. ***These three questions are a reference to Monty Python. **When Sphinx proves immune to the Angel Halo, Luka is devoured; with the juices draining his power, all he can do is watch his body become digested. As he faces death, he takes note of how he’ll die in a rotten, hostile place; even with pleasure, he would not die in bliss if he could not complete his noble goals. He then reflects on her actions of a sadist; she is a monster that impedes coexistence, a heartless, gluttonous monster who preys as she pleases, suffering from a boiling, fleshy hell while thinking of their last moments, and melt away. Refusing to accept such fate, he struggles ferociously to break free of the binding organs. He picks up the Iron Sword from his bag (which Sphinx also ate) and attacks, forcing her to disgorge Luka from her body. Unable to forgive the sadistic beast who revels in torturing others with her body and realizing the only one way out, he returns the favor by killing Sphinx with Vaporizing Rebellion Sword, with no qualms against his actions. Sara returns having escaped the trapdoor and berates Luka for making the Dragon Seal Trail impossible to complete without Sphinx; Luka vents more of his rage complaining about how weak she was and that her quest was a hindrance to his; she reveals to be the princess of Sabasa Castle, and the two return to there. Luka denies the Sabasa King’s pledge of marriage, explaining that he had a bad experience rescuing her and living with her would only remind him the suffering he endured. The King then rewards Luka the Yellow Orb (a family heirloom) to compensate. After Alice and Luka leave, he explains the situation of what had occured in the Pyramid; Alice praises him for beginning to overcome his mental obstacles. *Luka has the option to accept or refuse Sara’s blowjob. If he refuses, he can either break down the door with Earth Rumbling Decapitation and escape or smash the window with his blade and drop down the seven story tower leading to a Game Over. *The New Game+ version of Lily has higher HP and moderate attack power. The script still plays normally. *The New Game+ version of Gnome has higher HP and moderate attack power. Her mud dolls are reduced at half HP and again with a fourth left. *Ilias advises that New Game+ ends at the same scenario as Chapter 1, although she warns that crashes may occur if the player tries to continue into Chapter 2. She then does a quick rundown of the credits. **Moving onto Chapter 2 of the game results Luka possessing only his original skills from the start of Part 2, although Devastating Gale, his level, attack power, SP, and HP all remain. Boss Battle Strategies Granberia (1) The first Granberia battle is one of the most challenging yet, although this is expected for someone who could have defeated the Monster Lord. This fight requires an improbable amount of luck to dodge as well as a lot of patience in order to win. As displayed in her fourth original battle, her attacks are very damaging and are not easy to avoid. First, immediately apply the power of the elements, Water or Earth first, and always Fire last. At this point, Granberia will raise a question while lowering her guard; use this to an advantage and strike for extra damage. Keep attacking for SP and using it for Serene Demon Sword or Meditation whenever necessary, and of course reapply elements if possible. By the time her health drops to a third, the elements should run out. Quickly reapply the elements before her Bloodlust state kicks in, then parry her Vaporizing Rebellion Sword with Luka’s own. Afterwards, continue the battle normally. When her health drops to three-fourths, she will create two clones. These can easily be destroyed individually by normal attacks. However, this will waste two turns of the battle. Afterwards, continue the battle normally. With almost a silver of health, she will demand Vaporizing Rebellion Sword. Either parry it, or, if possible, quickly drop her health to zero. Nanabi This version of the battle is also much of a hassle. At least 1,200 HP and both Guard and Earth Elemental are needed to survive her Seven Moons attack. Her damage is also very high, making Meditation extremely necessary. Immediately apply all elementals and Guard when she signals her Seven Moons. Keep normal attacking, Meditating, and Fire Elemental whenever necessary. Once her health is lowered by half, the elements should run out. Immediately reapply them before she initiates Seven Moons. Tamamo Unlike the preceding battles, Tamamo isn’t really trying. Use Earth Elemental, then add in the rest. Wail on her with Serene Demon Sword until her health goes halfway and she decides to give up. Alma Elma Like with Tamamo, Alma Elma doesn’t put up a challenge, and still decides to handicap herself. Apply the elements, then attack with Serene Demon Sword until the halfway mark in which she teleports and forfeits the battle. Granberia (2) Like the first battle, the second battle of Granberia requires both an improbable amount of luck and patience. Likewise, always keep the elements applied and use Serene Demon Sword, Meditation, Normal Attacks, and elemental resummons whenever necessary. In addition to her new skills (Blink Dagger which inflicts around 1,100 damage and Burning Exhale which deals approximately 500, without taking Earth Elemental or Guard into calculation), at one third of health, she temporarily summons lightning on her sword. This enchanted blade can cause paralysis for one turn if her attack connects, which immobilizes Luka, shut down his evasive ability, and allows her to score one extra hit. A considerable luck is needed here, hoping that her paralysis doesn’t land or if she doesn’t decide to use her powerful skills such as Death Sword Chaos Star. Once her lightning enchantment ends, continue the battle normally. At the one-tenth mark of her health, she will use Vaporizing Rebellion Sword, which prompts Luka to counter with his own yet again. Afterwards, continue the battle normally. Page 65537 Like Nanabi, Page 65537 can pose quite a challenge. Her damage is extremely high and can easily end Luka in a few hits. Still, her weakness is fire, and takes extreme damage to Fire Elemental and Vaporizing Rebellion Sword. Quickly apply the elements, then spam Granberia’s signature move against her before she can overwhelm Luka. Kraken Unlike the other bosses, Kraken does not pose too much of a threat. Her damage is moderate, and the script plays normally at her respective health marks. Simply apply the elements and use Meditation and Serene Demon Sword. Frederika Like Kraken, Frederika is not a very tough fight. However, her health surpasses the others, and thus the battle may take some time. Chrome Unlike her normal counterpart, Chrome does not use most of her former zombie attacks, but her sadism kicks in at this point. Her damage is very high and her health is moderate. Like all previous battles, use Meditation and Serene Demon Sword. Once her health is lowered by half, she will immediately restrain Luka and use Involuntary Organ Donor, which can do a lot of damage. At the three-fourths mark, she will summon two zombies, indicating the use of Corpse Explosion. Immediately guard this otherwise it will lead to an insta-KO. Her Lifesteal Pulse is by far the most annoying skill in her list of tactics. She uses it at her one-tenth mark and will recover back to the halfway point. To prevent this, overpower her HP via Vaporizing Rebellion Sword, hoping to deal enough damage to defeat her. Sylph This battle is no different than the original. Wait until her wind wall releases, then attack once. Chimera Dryad This battle involves the player taking control of Alice and has access to her attacks and abilities like in the Nabe fight. She, however, cannot Guard, Wait, Surrender, or Request. The Chimera Dryad will do tons of damage (over 1,000), although this balances out with her massive HP (32,000). Omega Blaze, Monster Lord’s Cruelty, as well as her Normal Attacks deal miniscule damage. To defeat her, simply use Frost Ozma four times to put her on ice, then follow up with Monster Lord’s Cruelty for a one-hit kill. Do not use Omega Blaze or the Chimera Dryad will thaw. Sphinx Like Frederika, Sphinx’s HP is quite high but her damage is rather moderate. Her battle is no different than the original, although she does have a tendency to use Kiss of Death. Lily Similar to the preceding boss battle, Lily’s HP is high and has moderate damage. Her battle is still no different than the original. Gnome Similar to the preceding boss battle, Gnome’s HP is high and has moderate damage. Her battle is still no different than the original. Gallery elm_blood.png|Granberia’s Bloodlust state elm_frost.png|Chimera Dryad’s Frozened state ruka_st02.png|Luka wearing Glasses cutin_ruka_wind_NG+.png cutin_ruka_earth_NG+.png cutin_ruka_aqua_NG+.png cutin_ruka_fire_NG+.png iriasu_st13.png|Ilias wearing Glasses iriasu_st13_b.png|Ilias wearing Glasses and holding a Cigar iriasu_st13c.png|Ilias with Glasses, a Cigar, and dyed Pink Hair granberia_elec.png|Granberia using her Lightning Sword anon.png|The Cloaked Figure that appears in Port Natalia knight.png|The Knight that appears in San Ilia Castle trash.png|A Trash Can that guards tried to stuff Granberia in Involuntary_Organ_Donor.gif|Chrome’s Involuntary Organ Donor ef_red.jpg|Chrome’s Corpse Explosion Category:Side Stories